psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Psycho-Pass Odcinek 13
Zaproszenie z otchłani - trzynasty odcinek anime Psycho-Pass. Opis Ginoza spotyka się z szefową Biura Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego - Joshu Kasei w sprawie raportu Akane Tsunemori o Makishimie, który pomimo zbrodni, zachował przejrzysty Psycho-Pass. Kasei wyjawia Nobuchice, że takich ludzi jak on nazywa się „bezobjawowymi" oraz, że podejrzany „Sprawy Eksponatów" również do nich należał. Akane odwiedza Kougami'ego w szpitalu i oboje wyznaczają sobie za cel schwytanie Makishimy. Następnie, Kagari odwiedza Shinyę i powiadamia go o tym, że Akane zdecydowała się na odtworzenie wspomnień z dnia kiedy zabito Yuki, aby biuro dysponowało obrazem twarzy Makishimy. Kougami jest tym zbulwersowani, ponieważ wie, że po tym działanie Psycho-Pass Tsunemori może się pogorszyć. Ostatecznie Akane decyduje się na odtworzenie wspomnień. Jest roztrzęsiona widząc ponowną śmierć Yuki, lecz jej Współczynnik Zbrodni wciąż pozostaje w normie. Udaje się uzyskać obraz twarzy Makishimy i biuro przystępuje do poszukiwań. Kougami wychodzi ze szpitala, a Ginoza wypytuje Masaokę o Akane i to jak udaje jej się zachować przejrzysty Psycho-Pass nawet w najbardziej traumatycznych sytuacjach. Podczas ich rozmowy wychodzi na jaw, że Tomomi jest ojcem Nobuchiki. Cytaty „Najważniejszą rzeczą nie jest to, aby system funkcjonował idealnie, lecz żeby ludzie wierzyli, że tak jest." '' '~ Joshu Kasei' ~ ''„Gdyby ktoś z was zwątpił w dominator, cywile mogliby zwątpić w porządek tego społeczeństwa." ~ Joshu Kasei ~ „Kiedyś również, tak jak ona Akane, wierzyłem w sprawiedliwość, ale pewnego dnia dostałem nagle mówiącą broń i powiedziano mi, że od teraz mam strzelać, kiedy tak mi ona powie, aby łapać lub zabijać ludzi. Byłem wściekły. To nie była praca detektywa, o której marzyłem." ~ Tomomi Masaoka ~ „Bądź ostrożny, kiedy zaczniesz czuć, że coś jest nie tak. A kiedy już pójdziesz tą drogą, możesz skończyć tak jak ja." ~ Masaoka do Ginozy. Galeria EP13 Ginoza u terapeuty.png|Ginoza u terapeuty EP13 Terapeuta.png EP13 Uśmiechnięty Ginoza.png EP13 Kasei i Gino.png|Ginoza rozmawia z szefową Kasei EP13 Toma.png|Profil Tomy w danych biura EP13 Kasei na fotelu.png EP13 Joshu i Nobuchika.png EP13 Ginoza.png EP13 Kasei.png EP13 Akane odwiedza Kou.png|Akane odwiedza Kougami'ego w szpitalu EP13 Kou w szpitalu.png EP13 Pogrzeb Yuki.png|Wspomnienia z pogrzebu Yuki EP13 Akane i Kaori na pogrzebie.png EP13 Akane i Kou.png EP13 Shuu i Kou.png|Shuusei rozmawia z Kougami'm o Akane EP13 Shuu.png EP13 Kougami.png EP13 Kask.png|Akane chce, za pomocą specjalnego kasku, odtworzyć wspomnienia, aby zdobyć dane o Makishimie EP13 Gino i Akane.png EP13 Gino.png EP13 Shion i Akane.png EP13 Shion.png EP13 Shion przy sprzęcie.png EP13 Uśmiechnięta Akane.png EP13 Labolatorium.png EP13 Shion2.png EP13 Akane w kasku.png EP13 Gino uspokaja Akane.png|Akane jest zszokowana widząc ponownie śmierć Yuki EP13 Ginoza i Akane.png EP13 Cute Akane.png EP13 Shion3.png EP13 Kougami is back.png|Kougami wraca do pracy EP13 Biuro.png EP13 Kagari.png EP13 Kou i Yayoi.png|Yayoi pokazuje Kougami'emu profil Makishimy EP13 Yukimori Shibata.png|Profil Makishimy zgadza się z jednym z nauczycieli Akademii Oso EP13 Shuu, Yayoi, Kou.png EP13 Masaoka i Gino.png|Rozmowa Masaoki i Ginozy, przy której wychodzi na jaw, że Tomomi jest ojcem Nobuchiki EP13 Gino przy barierce.png EP13 Masaoka i Gino2.png EP13 Masaoka.png EP13 Ginoza2.png EP13 Tomomi i Nobuchika.png EP13 Tomomi i Nobuchika2.png EP13 Joshu Kasei.png|Scena po napisach przedstawiająca Joshu Kasei Kategoria:Odcinki